


Seaside

by Rach4040



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, idk what this is tbh, jisung tries to surprise changbin, just... long-distance boyfriends meeting, major oocness soz guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: When jisung opens the car door he’s immediately hit by the salty scent of the sea, seagulls squawking somewhere nearby. It was the warmest day of the year so far, the news had said the night before, but Jisung was shivering in his swimming trunks and the light shirt he’d put on that morning. Turns out ‘warmest day of the year so far’ when said in March means that it’s still freezing outside.Or: Jisung drives to the seaside early one morning to surprise his boyfriend, but not everything goes according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [Seaside by The Kooks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94TRTT4jxJ8) while writing, i really recommend it!
> 
> ok so. i honestly dont know what this is. but there might be more of it in the future? possibly? when school stresses me out again lmao (i have 2 exams next week, 2 projects due, a test, a meeting with some teachers, and i think i might just die.)
> 
> i hope u enjoy! idk if everything is clear or not, but anything more'll probs be cleared up in any future chapters if i get to writing them ^^

When jisung opens the car door he’s immediately hit by the salty scent of the sea, seagulls squawking somewhere nearby. It was the warmest day of the year so far, the news had said the night before, but Jisung was shivering in his swimming trunks and the light shirt he’d put on that morning. Turns out ‘warmest day of the year so far’ when said in March means that it’s still freezing outside. 

Perhaps this more than impulsive decision to drive down to the university town his boyfriend lived in to spend a day lazing around on the beach and visit said boyfriend was a bit of a bad idea. The first part, at least. Visiting his boyfriend was never a bad idea.

In his defence, Jisung had just finished his last exam the day before, shortly after which he’d mindlessly watched the weather forecast after the news. He certainly hadn’t been of the clearest mind, considering the all-nighter he’d pulled the night before his exam, trying to absorb as much information as he could, and the fact that he’d fallen asleep mere minutes after the weather forecast ended, the last thought on his mind that he wanted to spend a day on the beach with his boyfriend the next day.

And so Jisung was here now, shivering in his shorts and short-sleeved shirt. Sighing, he grabbed the bag he packed full with towels and snacks and whatnot from the backseat of the car, the last remnants of warmth seeping out of the car through the open doors. Jisung had turned on the heat as high as it would go while he was driving, comforting himself with thoughts of how the temperatures would have already risen a lot when he'd have arrived. They hadn’t.

Before his teeth could start chattering as they often did when he was _freezing his bum off_ , Jisung locked his car (well, his parents’ car. They’d been nice enough to let him take it for the day) and strode towards Changbin’s dorm building. Jisung had been here often enough this past year to know exactly which building his boyfriend lived in, as well as the code for the electric lock on the front door. 

While Jisung climbed up the first flight of stairs he dialled Changbin’s number on his phone, waiting as the call was made. Changbin answered after the third ring, voice raspy from sleep. “Hm? Hi, love. What’s up?”

“Morning!” Jisung exclaimed enthusiastically, and possibly slightly too loud for a Saturday morning at 10am in a building full of university students. “Babe, guess what?” He’d just arrived on the third floor, making his way towards room 304.

“What?” Changbin sounded more awake now, but still just slightly sleepy.

“I have a surprise for you.” Jisung grinned at the small, intrigued noise Changbin made. “Open your door, love.”

“Hmm, what could it be? Did you send me flowers again?” There was rustling on Changbin’s side of the line and then light footsteps from inside Changbin’s room, until the door creaked open.

“Tada!” Jisung sang, his right hand not holding his bag wiggling around a bit in jazz-hand-fashion. “Surprised?” Jisung asked as Changbin stepped forward for a hug and pressed a small kiss to Jisung’s cheek as well.

“A bit,” Changbin grinned. “I could hear you talking all the way down the hallway, though.” Jisung pouted at that, while Changbin took the bag from him. “Come on inside. Now, to what do I owe this honour?”

The door clicked shut behind Jisung as he stepped into the room, looking around again. He hadn’t been here for almost two months due to his exams being just around the corner, but nothing much had changed about the room. It was small, barely enough room for the narrow bed, small desk and tall closet crammed inside.

“I thought I’d come by. Finished all my exams, thought I’d visit my boyfriend who I haven’t seen in person in almost a month.” Jisung joined Changbin on the bad, snuggling into his side for warmth.

“And what are the swimming trunks for?” Changbin asked, teasing. He tugged on them lightly. “Why aren’t you wearing something warmer in general, though? It’s freezing outside!”

“The news last night said it’d be the warmest day of the year so far, okay? I thought it’d be, like, warm or something, that we could spend a day on the beach, you know?”

“Jisung, it’s early March! ‘Warm’ this time of year is far from beach weather,” Changbin chuckled, pulling his blanket over the two of them.

“I was really tired, okay. I probably slept 15 hours in total last week.” Jisung still cuddled closer to changbin, hiding his face in the older’s neck.

“I know, darling, I’m just teasing. Wanna take a nap? And then breakfast later on?” Jisung hummed in response, a small nod, and then Changbin moved them both into a lying position, Jisung’s head on Changbin’s chest. “We can go for a walk along the beach, too, if you want. But I’m not swimming this time of the year, and I won’t let you swim in this weather either.”

Jisung just hummed in response again, almost asleep from the gentle hands carding through his hair, surroundings comfortably warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung wakes up to kisses against the top of his head and his forehead. He can’t tell how long it’s been since he fell asleep, mind still hazy from dreamless sleep. A few stray rays of sunlight have made it through a sliver of otherwise closed curtains, a little reminder of the world outside. Jisung can’t be asked to care about the time, though, not when he’s all warm and cuddled up in his boyfriend’s arms and small kisses are placed all over his face.

Jisung stretched, shifting closer to Changbin. “Morning,” he mumbled as another butterfly kiss was pressed to his forehead. Jisung closed his eyes again, basking in the warmth and love all around him, covering him like a blanket in the shape of his boyfriend’s arms.

“Morning,” Changbin answered, voice hoarse from sleep, pulling Jisung even closer. “Sleep well?”

“Amazing, actually,” Jisung placed his chin on Changbin’s shoulder, grinning up at him. “Sorry that I arrived here and just immediately crashed.”

“’S fine, darling. I’m glad you had some time to sleep, though.” Changbin’s hand found its way into Jisung’s hair, gently carding through dark strands. “Exams were really stressing you out, huh?”

“Yeah, a bit. Last exams this semester, after all. Only final exams to go and then. Freedom. Finally.” Jisung giggled, shuffling just a little bit closer to Changbin, surging forward the last few centimetres to press a light kiss to Changbin’s lips.

“Hmm. Did you hear back from any of the universities you applied to? Or figured out something else? Last time you said you weren’t sure yet.”

At that, Jisung sat up, bright grin on his face. “Actually. About that. I’ve got news.” Changbin sat up as well, Jisung now sitting cross-legged between Changbin’s legs. 

“What’s up?”

Jisung’s grin turned nervous, a little strained around the edges. “I, I actually. A few of the unis haven’t gotten back to me yet, but. I think, um, I think I’ve made my choice already.”

“Really? Which one? You were really excited about the course you applied to at that uni up north, right?” Changbin took one of Jisung’s hands in both of his.

“Well, yeah. But I applied to another university with a great program. And, just, a really nice campus. And cool people, as well.”

“Oh? I didn’t know you went to look at any of the universities in person?”

“I didn’t. I only actually saw one.” Jisung’s smile widened again, more genuine.

“Which one? Come on, just tell me!”

“You really haven’t gotten it yet? Wow, I didn’t realise I was dating a complete dumbass this whole time.”

“Wow, rude.” Changbin muttered, tugging on Jisung’s hands. “Come on, tell me!”

“Well. Let’s just say that I might drive down here in the autumn again and not go back home for a little while.” Jisung grinned, though uncertainty was tugging the corners of his lips down.

But Jisung needn’t have worried, because the next moment Changbin’s leapt forward to embrace him, knocking them both over so that Changbin was lying on top of the younger. “Are you serious? Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me? Oh, this is amazing!” Changbin was ecstatic, looking up at Jisung’s blushing face.

“Ah, the entry requirements here are pretty high, wasn’t sure if I’d get the grades. I didn’t want both of us to get our hopes up and then not get it,” Jisung scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, grinning sheepishly.

“But you made it, darling!” Changbin pressed a few small kisses to Jisung’s neck and cheeks, making him giggle and blush darker. Jisung’s arms found their way around Changbin’s torso, holding him close.

“I did,” Jisung whispered, almost as if he was telling himself that rather than Changbin. Then, he grinned at Changbin again, puckering his lips. Changbin shook his head, bemused smile tugging at his lips, but leant in, nonetheless.

“Hey, how about I show you around campus today? The full tour? I could show you the music buildings, too! You’ll be spending the next few years going to class there, after all!” Changbin sat up, tugging Jisung into a sitting position as well, eyes alight with excitement. 

“I’m gonna have to borrow a pair of trousers, but apart from that I’m in!” 

“You’re getting my warmest hoodie, as well. No more freezing for you today, Mister!”

And with that, the two of them left the dorm, ready to explore and enjoy a wonderful day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!!! what did ya think?
> 
> ik changbins hella ooc but like. i havent posted anything in a g e s. didnt feel like going over again.
> 
> i'll probs add another few chapters, just describing their day together nd stuffs. so. idk. stay tuned for bunches of fluff and random domestic stuff.
> 
> also, come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> and also. like. ao3 has a comment funtion for a reason. feel free to use it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung had always loved wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. Changbin’s jeans fit him well, and the oversized sweater Jisung snatched from Changbin’s closet was cozy and smelled nice and Jisung was already planning on stealing it.
> 
> or, more accurately: binsung go on tehir beach date

Jisung had always loved wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. Changbin’s jeans fit him well, and the oversized sweater Jisung snatched from Changbin’s closet was cozy and smelled nice and Jisung was already planning on stealing it.

Changbin and Jisung had stopped by a small coffee shop, buying some pastries and coffee to go, and then they were off, sipping on almost decent coffee, hands held tightly together. Jisung had been to Changbin’s (and soon Jisung’s, too!) university a few times, had been shown around, but back then it was more about Changbin than the university itself. Now, Jisung saw the places he’d spend three years of his life at, supposedly some of the best of his life.

Changbin showed him the music buildings, some of the lecture halls and studios inside, and Jisung saw himself coming back here in the autumn, ready to learn and meet new people and start his adult life. Jisung had always known he’d leave home for university at some point, but it had never seemed as real as it did then. Changbin squeezed Jisung’s hand when he saw him lost in his thoughts. “You okay?”

Jisung looked away from the long rows of seats in the empty lecture hall and smiled. “Yeah, ‘m good. Just excited, really.” He shrugged, looking at the room again. 

Changbin nodded wordlessly, a small smile on his lips, waiting for Jisung to take it all in before the younger tugged Changbin out of the room, asking “Where to next?”

-

At some point they ended up sitting on a bench looking out over the deep blue sea, eating the pastries they bought earlier for breakfast. The waves were crashing against the stretch of gravel beach and a few seagulls were crowding around their bench, eyeing the boys’ breakfast. Even Changbin sending them nasty looks wasn’t enough to deter them.

They were quiet for a little while and Jisung closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and soaking up the salty air and gentle warmth on his cheeks.

Eventually Changbin broke the silence, tone contemplative as he said: “You’re not coming here just because I’m here, right?”

Jisung opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “Hm? What do you mean?” He squeezed Changbin’s hand as the older figured out how to explain his question.

“I mean… I don’t want you to only come to this uni because I’m here, rather than another one that would be better for your studies.” He paused, chewing on his lower lip. “Like. I don’t want you to miss out on any opportunities because of me.” He turned to look Jisung in the eyes, frowning.

“I’m not. Like, not gonna lie, you’re one of the reasons I want to come here. But the music department here is really good. Like, better than I thought I’d be able to get into. And I’ve always wanted to live by the sea, you know that.” Jisung pecks Changbin on the lips sweetly, smiling. “And if my super cute, super handsome boyfriend’s here, too? What more could I want?” Jisung’s smile turned cheeky, and he couldn’t help himself, he leaned in to steal another kiss.

They both smiled into the kiss, and when they broke apart Changbin mumbled “Okay. I had to make sure.”

-

The ended up back in Changbin’s room in the afternoon, cuddled up on his bed and dozing a little. The were planning to meet up with some of Changbin’s friends for dinner and maybe drinks after, some of them Jisung had met briefly on a past visit.

And with Changbin curled up next to him and fun evening plans, Jisung released that as scary as the future might be, he was excited to have Changbin in it right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like 1am rn and i just finished this short crappy end to this fic. so.. i hope it was okay?
> 
> im also currently writing a [seungjin fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080132) slightly based off skz's get cool mv, so if u feel like more coming of age, teen romance that might be worth checkimg out ^^
> 
> also, come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> anyways. Reminder that ao3 has a comment function for a reason. Lemme know ur thoughts ^^

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
